Fifth Emperor
by Naruto D Uzumaki
Summary: Luffy achieves his life's dream but it is hollow without his friends. Coby seeing the steady decline of his friend's life decides to finally pay Luffy back for all the Pirate had done for him. With the power of an Old enemy Monkey. D Luffy sets sail the day Roger is executed to conquer than Grand Line with a new Dream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece

* * *

 _"So this is Luffy-sans hometown?"_

Walking through the quiet streets of Foosha Village, Vice Admiral Koby ignored the glares and fearful stares that his white suit and _'justice'_ emblazoned cloak attracted. He was used to them now. The Marines were no longer the symbol of hope and protection that they used to be. Ever since Akainu had become Fleet Admiral the world looked at Marines the same way they looked at pirates. With fear and hate.

Tilting his head to the side Koby dodged the tomato that had been thrown at his head from behind.

These days people were more terrified of marines landing on their islands than they were pirates. Afraid that someone they loved would face the World Governments absolute justice for crimes they may or more than likely had not committed. Akainu didn't mind killing the wrong person if it made the Marines seemed infallible.

Halting his gait Koby looked up at the old and splintered wooden sign hanging above his head.

 _"Party Bar"_

Pushing open the door he walked into the tavern.

o0o

Raftel, the hidden island that was home to Gold Rogers legendary treasure One Piece. He had reached it, claimed One Piece and the title of King of the Pirates as his own.

 _"And none of it matters."_ Luffy thought sadly staring down at the worn and peeling photo in his hand the face of his crew smiling back at him.

Nami and Robin hugging his sides with Sanji next to the navigator staring at the pretty orange haired girl instead of at the camera. Chopper standing in front of everyone still barely up to his captain's knees and Zoro next to Robin smirking. Brook and Franky being the tallest of the crew were behind them, Franky's large robot arms encasing the entire crew. Jimbei and Ussop were down on the floor sitting on each side of Chopper smiling like they didn't have a care in the world.

And they didn't at the time. None of them could have guessed that a Navy blockade tracking them had used the cover of night to sail ahead a corner them.

The next morning the cannon fire had started at the crack of dawn and even the Thousand Sunny's Adam wood couldn't stand against a barrage like that.

 _"Damn Akainu."_ Luffy grit his teeth, careful not to ball his hands as even in his anger he couldn't dream of harming the last thing he had left of his crew. After everything they had been through to achieve their dreams, he was the only one who had actually done it. And now he was back in the East Blue too afraid to go back to the place that had cost him everything.

"Luffy-san.

Looking up from his picture Luffy gave a small smile as he noticed the medal pinned to his friend's white suit. "Vice Admiral Coby."

Koby blushed at the title looking away as Luffy's lips quirked up. Even after everything, Koby was still shy. It was nice to have something unchanged to hold onto.

"What'd need Koby?" Luffy asked when the newly promoted Vice Admiral took a seat at the bar beside him.

"I ate a Devil Fruit."

"That's. . .nice?" Luffy frowned.

He didn't really know what that had to do with him though. Maybe Koby ate a Devil Fruit similar to the Gomu Gomu No Mi and wanted help training with it? _"That is probably it."_

"Listen, Koby, I would help you, but it's still too soon." Luffy pulled the picture out again staring at. It had been just a little over three months since he had been forced live alone once again.

He wasn't ready to help a marine so soon after they had taken everything from him. Not even Koby.

"It's not me who needs help, Luffy-san," Koby said shaking his head. "It's you."

Holding a hand up Koby focused the power he had been gifted and in front of his palm a door opened in the air creating a portal to another dimension. Looking through it Luffy could see the coast that was a good two miles from the Party Bar.

"Luffy-san, do you recognize this power?"

Luffy nodded. "It's the same one that bull guy from CP9 had. The Doa Doa No Mi, right?"

"Yes, he was adept at using the fruit's powers from what I've heard but he lacked the. . .imagination to bring out its full potential. This fruits power is going to bring you back to life, Luffy-san." Koby smiled sadly as the plan he had made neared its end.

He had seen his oldest friend grow more and more secluded after losing his crew. And while it shamed him to admit it, the first thought he had when he heard that the Fleet Admiral and nearly half the marines had died taking down all the Straw hats except their captain was that he hoped Luffy didn't hate him for being a marine.

Not is Luffy okay.

Or that the Zoro and the crew shouldn't have died.

Instead, he had worried about himself. He was selfish back then but he would remedy that mistake now. It would cost him his title and most likely his life but that was alright. Luffy would make sure things turned out the better the second time around.

"What're ya talking about, Koby? I'm still alive."

"Hiding in a cave staring at a picture isn't living, Luffy-san."

"It's all I have. Everything the world has to offer and all I have is this," Luffy waved the picture of his crew slightly. "You know, I would give up everything if it meant having them back. All the treasure in the world, my title. . .my life."

"Luffy-san, the power of the Doa Doa No Mi is going to bring your friends back." Koby declared tired of hearing the defeated tone in his idols voice. "I'm going to open a door to the past and you're going to go through it!"

Jerking at the sudden shout Luffy reached up and smacked Koby on the back of the head. "Don't give me false hope Coby. Traveling through time isn't possible. I can't relive my life."

"You're right, _that_ kind of time travel isn't real." Koby agreed much to Luffy's displeasure. "I'm sending you back, mind, body, and soul. You will still be twenty years old and the younger you will still be alive so he will be the one to lead the Straw hats."

"So? What's the point of sending me back?" Luffy growled. "I can't be with my friends if the young me recruits them."

And he wasn't going to steal away the life of his younger self.

Koby pointed to the picture of the Straw Hats. "But you can protect them. Build another crew, or armada like Whitebeard had. When the younger you reaches the New World instead of having to fight the Yonko's and the Marines alone. . .?"

"They will have me and my new crew." Luffy finished. He couldn't deny that it sounded great but could he actually do it? Could he replace his crew?"

He looked down at his picture. What would they think of him if he replaced them? Recruited another swordsman and navigator before finding a sniper and then stealing another cook away from a different restaurant.

"Would they hate me?" He asked aloud.

"They could never hate you. Luffy-san." Koby said as he gently pulled the picture from his friend's fingers. "Don't think of it as replacing them. it'd be more like expanding your crew. You have so many friends in the world. Robin and Law could definitely use your help with what their childhoods were like."

Koby hesitated when Luffy stiffened at the mention of the suffering his friends had gone through but he pushed on. Luffy needed this. He needed a push to try and live life again.

"I can send you back to the day Roger died. Everything that happened after that you can stop. You can save Nami from having to work under Arlong. Save her mother from dying. Law's family doesn't have to die. You could save them and spare him that pain altogether. Stop Doflamingo from killing Rebecca's mother, save Robin-"

"Enough, Koby!"

Started by the shout Coby fell back off his seat landing on his ass staring up at Luffy who was...

...grinning like a fool.

"I'm in. I'll go back and save everyone!" Luffy pumped a fist his left hand coming up to hold his right shoulder.

Koby grinned back. He knew Luffy wasn't lost. His friend just needed the push to get back to his old self.

"What're you waiting for? Open the door?"

"It's not that simple, Luffy." Koby laughed climbing back to his feet. "First we have to head down to the coast where your new ship is waiting."

Koby smirked in mock superiority wiping imaginary dust from his coat. "I figured you would agree so I took the liberty of moving some of your treasure to a refitted marine ship. It's not as unique as the Sunny was but it will have everything you need to travel the Grand Line. Maybe when you reach Water 7 again you can have Franky fix it up."

"Tom."

"What?"

Luffy looked at Koby who was confused at the random name. "That far in the past Franky would still be a kid. Tom would be the shipwright fixing the ships. I can't wait to meet him, Franky always said he was a super guy."

"Then we better get going. Air Door." Koby held out a hand and just like before a greenish door formed in air and opened revealing the coast. It was larger this time though and Luffy immediately noticed the sweat forming on his friend's brow.

"Are you alright, Koby?"

"Of course, let's go." Coby jumped through the door landing on the other side, his boots digging into the sand of the beach.

Following after Luffy jumped through the door as well.

"Whoaaa!"

Floating a little off the coast was a Marine battleship that had been repainted tan and blue. The same color as Whitebeards ship had been. Luffy was glad for that. While it still looked like a Marine ship it had been changed enough so that he wouldn't mind sailing it. And it looked awesome!

Closing the air door behind them Koby smiled at the stars in Luffy's eyes at the sight of his new ship. It was good to see him acting like his usual self. That broken shell that had been wallowing on this island the past few months wasn't something he wanted Luffy to be ever again.

"Do you like it? I'm sure we could add some things from the Sunny if you wanted-"

"No." Luffy smiled looking over at the golden head of his ship. "Franky will build the Sunny. This ship is great. Does she have a name?"

Koby shook his head. "You can name it if you want. But wait until you're back in the past. Now, go! A new adventure is beginning, Luffy-san!"

Luffy nodded a bright smile he hadn't felt in ages taking its place on his face. His teeth and lips forming a 'D'.

"Thank you, Koby." Luffy bowed his head and felt tears well up in his eyes before they became too much for his lids to hold and drops fell wetting the sand at his feet. "Thank you so much."

Hearing those words from someone who had done so much for him Koby broked down as well.

Lunging forward hot tears running down his cheeks he pulled the Luffy into a tight hug.

"Good luck, Luffy-san." The Vice Admiral stepped back and held his hand up. "Air door."

Shoving Luffy through the third door he had made that hour Koby let it close when the rubber man hit the wooden deck of the battleship and focused his power at the sea beneath the ship.

"Time Door."

The air shimmered beneath the massive boat and like every time he used his power a green door opened.

Without a foundation underneath it, Luffy's battleship slowly sank into the massive door vanishing from view as it fell into the past.

"GOOD BYE! KOBY!" Standing on the deck of the ship as it sank Luffy waved as he fell lower and lower into the past. "I"LL MAKE SURE YOU JOIN THE MARINES AGAIN!"

Waving back Koby tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. "I'll see you again in a few years, LUFFY-SAN!"

Seconds after the tearful goodbye the door through time closed leaving Koby alone on the beach.

Closing his eyes Koby tilted his head up at the sky feeling the sun on his face.

"Good luck, Luffy."

o0o

Miles away from Loguetown unseen by anyone, a ship appeared in the air inches above the sea before crashing down silently as there was no one around to hear it.

On the deck of the ship, Luffy stood wiped tears from his eyes as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Hundreds of ships docked or floating in the waters around Loguetown were as empty as the day they were built. He knew where everyone was. The jeers and cheers from everyone in the city could be heard even as far away as he was.

 _"Koby did it. I'm at Gold Rogers execution."_ Luffy looked out over the sea to where he knew the massive wall that was reverse mountain lay just out of sight.

Stretching his arms out Luffy grabbed hold of the railing on the second level of the ship and rocketed up to the helm.

Keeping the wooden wheel steady he sailed straight past the island where a new Era would begin. He had dreamed all his life about meeting Gold Roger, even just seeing him in person would have been amazing but the amount of Marines ships around Loguetown kept him away.

He could have taken all of them on and won of course but there was always that little chance of someone getting a lucky hit in and him dying and he couldn't risk it.

His dreams had cost him his family once. He wouldn't let that happen again. So he kept sailing. Past the execution.

Through the perpetual storm that seemed to rage around Reverse Mountain until he reached the entrance of the Grand Line.

 _"This is it."_ Holding on tight as he aimed the bow of his boat towards the lone light in the pouring rain Luffy felt his ship tip back just as the Going Merry had when he and his friends had first entered the sea what felt like a lifetime ago.

The wind rushed past his face slinging his soaking hair back and he had to fight down the urge to reach up and try and hold the invisible weight he felt on his head down as his ship climbed the mountain.

 ** _"WHOOOO!"_**

 ** _"WHOOOO!"_**

"I hear you, Laboon!" Luffy yelled back as he broke through the cloud layer and the sun shined down on him once again.

At the top of the mountain, he stuck his foot up on the helm. He didn't have a barrel handy so this would have to do. As the ship tipped again, this time forward Luffy shouted his dream from the top of the world.

"TO BECOME A YONKO!"

Grinning as his ship began its breakneck slide into the Grand Line. Maybe he looked and sounded like a fool yelling something like that out all alone but that was his dream now. Whitebeard was a Yonko and he and his crew had been living safely for years. Ace's pops name alone protected his family and that was what Luffy wanted.

He'd make a name that rivaled Whitebeards and then he would carve out a piece of the world where his family could live free of their burdens. Or if they wanted to sail the seas looking for adventure his name would protect them.

* * *

 **Time Travel FIC!**

 **I love time travel fanfictions and One piece has some good ones so I'm writing my own. Except with a twist! Most fanfics have Luffy going back to his body as a kid but this is sort of going to be a kind of fix it fic with Luffy stopping a lot of tragedies from happening.**

 **Leave a review if you want to see someone specific on his new if you know any good Time travel fanfics I'm looking for some to read.**

 **P.S If you know any good Time travel fanfics I'm looking for some to read. They don't have to be One Piece either, any anime, Book or movies are good.**

 **Oh, and also characters watching their shows. I like those too so if you could please leave any suggestions. (I bow) Much appreciated.**

 **Thanks! And Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece

* * *

 _o0o_

 _"Gegyagagaga!"_

 _"Gabaabababa!"_

 _"Shishishi!" Swallowing a piece of meat larger than his hand Luffy laughed loudly along with Brogy and Dorry. They were just like remembered them. Prideful, funny and giant!_

 _"We don't even remember why we're fighting! Gegyagyagyagya!" Dory lifted the hollowed out tree trunk turned cup._

 _Swallowing the rest of his meat Luffy stood up and chugged the last of his ale down as well. He wasn't usually one for alcohol but the two giants wanted to drink and party. Besides, the rum Koby loaded onto his ship before giving it to him had to be used somehow._

 _Looking up at the giants he grinned. He was going to try this time. The first time he and the crew had landed on Vivi he wanted to ask dueling giants to join his crew, but there was no way they could have fit on the Going Merry. Looking over his shoulder at the massive Marine Battleship behind him he grinned. They would be able to fit on the ship Koby gave him._

 _"I just need to get them to agree."_

 _Their duel was important to them and he wasn't going to try and get them to end their duel. . ."but maybe I can get them to agree to fight while we travel."_

 _They could get stronger fighting the pirates and marines on the Grand Line and then when they duel against there might be a winner._

 _"Dory! Brogy!" He shouted up at the giants grabbing their attention. "Set sail with me."_

 _"Gabaabababa! Join your crew?" Brogy laughed. "Weren't you listening little human we must continue our duel. We can't leave the island or we would miss the volcano erupting. Then how would we know when to start our fight?"_

 _Luffy grinned holding up his wrist that had a log pose attached to it. "Every Island we reach that has room for a fight between giants can be your battleground. And out on the Grand Line, there will be tons of other strong guys to fight so you two can grow stronger as well. The best way to stop drawing in your fights is to grow stronger. So, what'd ya say?"_

 _Appealing to their warrior spirit, giving them a way to keep fighting their duel and getting his first two new crewmates. It was a win-win situation for everyone. Nami would have been proud._

 _Luffy deflated a little as the thought entered his mind but like his body, he bounced right back. Nami would be safe this time around. His younger self would be able to protect her better. He would make sure of it._

 _"Little human, even if we wanted to leave this island your little human boat would not carry us, giants." Dorry explained pointed a huge finger at the coast where the newly christened 'Wave rider' was anchored._

 _"Huh," Luffy scratched his head. "I didn't think about that. Does this mean you don't want join?"_

 _"We didn't say that," Brogy said. "We were pirates once ourselves and the sea has always called to us."_

 _"But we must continue to fight for our honor." Dorry cut it smiling. "We do not have to fight here, however."_

 _Luffy beamed. That sound like a yes to him. "So?"_

 _"We will build a boat little captain and set sail after you." The Giants said together._

 _"Awesome!" Luffy cheered. Reaching into the pocket of his pants he pulled a large piece of paper out and tore off a good square of it. "This is a Vivre card, when you are ready to set sail this will reunite us."_

* * *

(Present Time)

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them again," Luffy said to the wind as it blew past him. Two weeks into his journey and he had already recruited two giants into his crew even if they weren't actually with him, but he wouldn't worry about all the small details right now. He was just glad that he had two new crewmates.

 _"And soon hopefully more soon."_ Luffy smiled as he saw the flag flying above. thirty-five ships currently creating a gangplank to Mock Town.

 _"Orlumbus?"_ Luffy spun the wheel pointing the bow of his ship towards the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet. He would have been riding on the Laboons head but it was feeding time for the island whale.

As he neared the fleet he thought about its current captain. Orlumbus had mentioned that he was from the South Blue and had set out to sail the Grand Line before Rogers's execution. So there was always a chance that they would run into each other. _"I just didn't think I would be meeting so many of my friends so soon."_

Looking down he debated on whether or not he should change out of the blue shorts and red vest and into something more _'appropriate'_ as Nami would say. He didn't really care what he looked like but his late navigator had pounded it into his head, sometimes literally, that dressing like a kid wouldn't do well for his image as Captain of the Straw-hat Grand Fleet.

* * *

o0o

'Massacre Ruler' Orlumbus, Captain of the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet stared at the massive ship drifting into the port of Mock town. His fleet hadn't been in the Grand Line for long, a year at most but he'd seen ships like that sail by his hometown in the South Blue enough to recognize it even with the paint job.

 _"How'd a rookie get a marine battleship?"_ Only top ranking marines sailed on those super-sized ships and he didn't recognize the flag flying above the crow's nest.

"Spade Pirates?"

"What was that captain?" One of his crew asked noticing that he wasn't drinking with them.

Orlumbus stood from his chair towering over his subordinates thanks to his massive height.

"Everyone get ready." He ordered grabbing his sword. "I think a rookie's about to commit suicide."

"Orlumbus!" Each member of the Yonta Maria Fleet was on their feet weapons drawn as their captain's name was shouted.

Orlumbus looked up to where the scream had originated and squinted as a black dot fell from the sky. He couldn't see clearly as the bright mid-day sun disrupted his view but he could tell from the shape it was a human falling.

If he wasn't in the Grand Line he'd call whoever was falling from the sky suicidal but in the most dangerous sea, men had been known to survive worse than a hundred foot fall.

"Captain?" One of the men asked as the figure slammed into the ground kicking up a storm of dirt and dust.

"What do we do?"

"Join my crew!" A voice called from inside the dust cloud. "Shishishi!"

Orlumbus stared as the dust cleared to reveal a grinning dark haired man. The new arrival had was wearing simple clothes, jean shorts and a red cardigan that was left open revealing the nasty x shaped scar covering his chest.

"Who are you?" The Captain of the Yonta Maria Fleet demanded pointing the tip of his sword at the grinning man.

"Mo-" Luffy slammed his mouth shut before he could say any more. " _I can't be Monkey D. Luffy."_

Even after telling it to Dorry and Brogy, and practicing introducing himself in the mirror for the past two weeks he still nearly blew his cover. Shaking his head he grinned at Orlumbus who was looking at him like he had to heads and bowed.

"Portgas D. Luffy. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself hoping he seemed polite. Orlumbus was a good guy and the Yonta Maria Fleet would be an awesome second addition to his new growing crew.

"Orlumbus, Captain of the Yonta Maria Fleet," Orlumbus replied automatically, before frowning. Why had he introduced himself?

"And no, I won't join your crew."

Luffy frowned tilting his head to the side. "Why not?"

"Because I'm already a Captain?"

"You can still be captain. Just a Division Captain in my fleet." Luffy said his grin coming back full force splitting his face. He could already tell Orlumbus wouldn't agree with just words. Only fists would determine if the Yonta Maria Fleet would become the Spade Pirates Fleet.

"I still must decline." Orlumbus held out a hand to his crew who were forming a circle around the pirate. "Stay out of this men."

Luffy's smile grew, even more, stretching from ear to ear. Orlumbus was strong, but he wasn't strong enough. Even without his Gomu Gomu No Mi, he could still fight against the best and Orlumbus still had years to go until he was at his level.

Orlumbus frowned as the man in front of him kept grinning. What was he happy about? Yes, he had told his men not to get involved and he didn't plan on losing but if he did he knew the Fleet would avenge him.

 _So why is he smiling?_

Opening his mouth to ask he stopped as the air in Mock Town seemed to grow heavier. Looking around he noticed some of his men dropping to the ground.

"What's going on?"

"Hey, wake up!"

His crew was beginning to panic as more and more fell unconscious but Orlumbus kept his eye on Portgas D. Luffy. The man who wanted the entire Yonta Maria Fleet for himself.

 _"Conqueror's Haki."_ He had heard the stories of the mythical ability. Only one person in a million was said to have the potential to use it. And those that did could not be in the presence of weaker men who would faint.

 _"To think I would meet someone with the ability so soon in my journey."_

"Are you ready, Orlumbus?" Luffy cracked his knuckles and started stretching his legs.

Clenching his fist he covered both his hands and forearms in Armament Haki. His crew was about to get a lot bigger. And so soon in his journey. How lucky was he to run into the Yonta Maria Fleet in Mock Town?

* * *

o0o

 **Marine Ford,**

"Sengoku, Garp, the World Government's plan failed."

Sitting next to Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp frowned as Fleet Admiral Kong went on about Rogers execution and how it had the opposite effect on the world. Instead of breaking the spirit of all pirates in the world by executing the strongest, the Pirate King himself, Gold Roger had turned their plan around on them and used the spectacle they had turned his sentence into as a chance to begin a new era of piracy.

Proclaiming to the entire world that everything he had gathered, which was said to be everything the world had to offer and left it in one place.

All anyone who wanted everything the world had to offer had to do was find Rogers treasure because all of his treasure was left in One piece.

"Are you listening, Garp?" Kong demanded.

"Of course," Garp nodded to his boss who was glaring at him.

"Good, then I want you to go to the South Blue," Kong ordered. "There are rumors that Roger sired a child. We can't let his bloodline continue. Sengoku, you're in charge of the Vice Admirals. I want every pirate sailing under a flag in chains."

Standing from their chairs Sengoku and Garp both saluted before turning on heel and walking from the room, there white cloaks billowing behind them.

"Have fun dealing with those brats, Sengoku," Garp said as they spit in the hallway.

Sengoku didn't bother answering, but that didn't surprise Garp. Ever since Roger's announcement weeks ago thousands of pirate crews had set sail in hopes of being the ones who found the One Piece. And both Sengoku and Kong had been working themselves ragged trying to figure out a way to stop the influx of piracy.

As was the Entire World Government.

It seemed like the Gorosei had called the Fleet Admiral more times since Rogers death than all the times before put together.

 _"And now his child's life is in my hands."_ Gripping his hands together beneath the cover of his cloak Garp.

It would be easy to turn Rogers wife and child over to Kong but he knew that it would not solve anything.

The World Government would not take his word for it. Even if he gave them Rogers child they would still search out any child born on any island Roger visited in the months before his death.

He wouldn't be able to save them. But he could save one innocent life.

* * *

 **Rewrite of chapter 2!**

 **Leave a review with what you think so far!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece

* * *

o0o

Luffy laughed as Orlumbus hit the ground for a final time. The younger blonde haired pirate was bruised and bleeding but nothing serious. He didn't want to hurt his future Nakama after all.

"You're strong for someone still in Paradise." He said and crouched down extending his hand to Orlumbus who glared up at him.

"I lost. So it's either join your crew or die?"

Luffy nodded. "Yup."

He could see the resentment in Orlumbus eyes. The Captain wasn't just a pirate, he was a fellow adventurer. Same as him. And right now he was taking away the man's sense of adventure. _"I've got to fix that."_

It wouldn't do to have a crew and worse friends who didn't like him.

"But not yet." Standing up he retracted his hand. "You're strong but this is still Paradise. When you reach the New World I'll come find you again and we'll have another fight."

"And if I lose I join your crew?"

"If you want." Luffy shrugged his carefree grin back on his face. "But the New World's dangerous. Big Mom, Kaido, and Whitebeard. They're powerhouses with crews just as strong. But you'll see for yourself once you get there."

Walking past Orlumbus and the still unconscious crew Luffy grinned as he heard Orlumbus mutter.

"What a strange man."

It could have been an insult but it didn't sound like one so he kept walking. His Log Pose wouldn't reset until tomorrow so he had the rest of the day to spare.

 _"What to do?"_ Luffy folded his arms behind his neck. He had already recruited Orlumbus and his fleet and without Bellamy causing problems Mock Town wouldn't be that exciting.

And without Enel causing problems in Sky Island there was no reason to go there either.

Stopping as he passed a familiar tavern he grinned and went inside. The bar was filled with laughter and exaggerated tales of finding millions of beri's worth of gold. He ignored all that and sat down surprising the barkeep by ordering juice and not something alcoholic and a plate full of meat.

"Researchers from Ohara, heh? Those dusty old books you genius _'scholars'_ read must be worth something."

Lifting his head Luffy looked across the bar he had decided to eat at. Ohara. _"I know that name."_

It was the name of Robins home island. The one Spandam had used the Buster Call to destroy.

"We are not handing over our research to you pirates."

 _That voice._ It was slightly different but still so familiar to him. Standing up from his table Luffy pushed his way through the slightly crowded bar following the voice as she continued to speak.

"These books are going to help enlighten the world to its true history."

"The only thing those books are gonna help is our pocket. By filling them with gold!"

Breaking through the crowd Luffy noticed the male speaker first. A large man with orange hair, a giant chin, and small ears wearing a dark-colored buttoned shirt and a light colored coat. Next, to him, a small boy with a bruised eye and a bandaged chin stood by as the woman who had spoken was pulled from her table.

 _"Robin?"_ Luffy frowned shaking his head. No, it couldn't be his friend. Robin was a child when Roger was executed.

But this woman looked almost identical to his crewmate. Yet there were also differences he noticed after giving her harder look. She had white hair instead of dark hair like Robin. And her skin was lighter as well.

"Unhand Olivia, pirate!"

 _Olivia?_ Luffy's eyes widened. That was Robins mothers name. Nico Olivia. One of the archeologists from Ohara that had set sail to find the Poneglphys. He remembered her from when Robin had told him and the crew about what happened to Ohara after they had rescued her from Enies Lobby.

"Back off old man!" One of the men holding Oliva used a hand to push the man who had spoken away.  
"Were the Barrels pirates, under the great pirate Diez Barrels. You don't want to mess with us."

"Diez Barrels? I've never heard of him." Luffy said drawing the attention of the bar to him.  
"You must have set sail after hearing Gold Roger talk about his treasure, huh?"

Diez Barrels, the orange haired man turned around drawing the sword at his hip. "Mind your own business, unless you want to die."

"This is my business." Luffy cocked his head to the side so he could see Oliva behind Diaz.  
"She is from Ohara. I had a friend from Ohara so I can't let you hurt her. Or any of the other archeologists."

Ducking as a bullet shot past his head drilling into the wall he glared at the pirate who had shot at him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Focusing his will on the pirate that had tried to shoot him and the two men holding Oliva, Luffy watched as their eyes rolled and they dropped to the floor.

"Hey!"

"What did you do!"

"Does he had a Devil Fruit?"

Diez growled as his underlings shouted at and cursed the stranger that had interfered in their business. They were all idiots. Naive to the larger world that lay outside their own greed. None of them knew what just happened. But he did.

 _"To think we would run into someone with 'that' power here of all places."_

"Crew, we're leaving!" He announced and shoved the small body next to his forward.  
"Cover our escape, Drake!"

Blinking as nearly half the pirates in the bar fled out the door Luffy frowned as one stayed behind. A kid dress in a tattered, bloodied shirt with pants and boots that were just as bad as the shirt with holes and rips in them.

"Are you going to fight me?" He asked, "You should escape with your friends."

"They aren't my friends. And I have to fight you." Drake charged at the pirate hoping that he would fall unconscious like the others.  
"I'm the strongest on the crew, it's my job!"

Swinging his fist Luffy backhanded the boy sending him crashing into the tables next to them. He'd made sure not to hit the kid too hard so it was only a little surprised when Drake jumped back to his feet.

Ignoring the blood dripping down his face from the cut above his eye Drake charged again. . .

. . .and was thrown back into another set of tables.

"What are you doing?" Luffy questioned when Drake crawled out the rubble standing on unsteady feet.  
"You can't beat me, obviously you see that. So why are you still fighting?"

"I told you," Drake coughed spitting up a bit of blood. "I'm the strongest on the crew."

Grinning as Drake charged him a third time Luffy put more strength behind his punch knocking Drake all the way across the room.

Slamming into the wall Drake was dug so far into the wood he didn't fall right away. Glancing out the window he saw his father and the crew lying in the street, all unconscious before he fell to ground lying limp as Luffy walked towards.

Trying to move his arms Drake's eyes widened as footsteps got closer to him but his body wouldn't listen to his mind. _"I. . .I can't get up."_

He was going to die. The pirate was going to kill him and he would die. And for what? To protect his bastard of a father?

Closing his eyes as sandaled feet stopped in front of his face he squeezed them tight waiting for the final blow that he was sure was coming. . .

. . .Only it never did.

Cracking his eyes open Drake stared up at the monster that had crushed him and his father's crew with ease.

"You're strong," Luffy smiled. "Id hate to see you die here. If you really want to fight, take my name and sail the sea with me."

Drake's jaw dropped as Luffy extended his hand.

"Become my son."

"WWHHAAATT?!"

* * *

o0o

"Olivia, we should go."

Rochet was tugging on her arm, trying to get her to leave the tavern with the other researchers but Olivia couldn't leave. Not yet. She wanted to talk to the strange man who had just defeated an entire pirate crew and then recruited one of its members in his 'family'?

 _"He said, son."_ Did he really mean son, or was it some kind of pirate slang that she just didn't understand?

Taking a step toward the pirates she felt Roschet hand tightened around her wrist.

"What are you doing, Olivia?" He hissed. "You're going to get us all killed by messing with pirates."

Ah, so he was angry that she had immediately refused to hand over their books. Shaking his hand off Oliva walked across the tavern and sat down next to the pirate that had saved her. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Roschet had fled the bar leaving her alone.

"Pirate-san, you said you knew someone from Ohara?" She asked the black-haired pirate.  
"Do you mind if I asked who-"

"Luffy."

"Pardon?" Oliva frowned.

Luffy grinned holding his hand out to Robins mom. "Portgas D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha."

Not wishing to be rude Oliva took the hand and shook it. "Nico Olivia."

"From Ohara," Luffy nodded let go fo her hand as his food arrived.

"Is he. . .okay?" Olivia asked as she looked past Luffy at the younger pirate who had collapsed over the bar.

Looking up his cheeks bloated up like chipmunks Luffy grinned keeping his lips closed.

"Drake's a tough guy, he'll be fine. Besides, I didn't hit him too hard. Now, you were going to ask me something?"

"Yes," Oliva nodded. "Your friend from Ohara-"

"She was looking for Poneglyphs just like you." Luffy grinned. "We actually met right before I came to Jaya for the first time. She-

"Did she find the Poneglpyh here?" Olvia interrupted. "We've been searching for it for weeks. Nearly the whole island but we can find it."

"That's because it's not on Jaya."

Olivia frowned. That couldn't be right. All the records they had on Poneglyphs said one was supposed to be on Jaya.

"But Jaya isn't actually Jaya either." Luffy continued. "The island we're on is only half of Jaya. The other half, the half with the Poneglpyh is ten thousand meters that way."

He pointed a finger to the sky.

"In the sky?" Olivia asked with a disappointed sigh.

This pirate was obviously crazy. And that meant he was just another dead.

"Yep, the Knock Up stream sent the other half of Jaya into the air. Now it's called Sky island. Or Skypeia."

 _"Sky. . .island? That's in our records."_ Olivia realized with a jolt. Which meant it was real. Or at least that there was a chance it was real.

"Can you take me there?" She asked before she could think about what she was doing.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. . .did you say yes?"

Nodding Luffy finished his meat and stood up grabbing Drake by his collar and slinging him over his shoulder.

"I don't have anything else to do here. But you have to make me a promise." He said focusing his will on Olivia who froze as pressure filled the room.  
"Whatever you learn from this Poneglyph. You keep it to yourself if it doesn't need to be shared."

"Of course." Olivia lied. Her mission was to discover the truth of the world to share it with the world.

She would not let a pirate stop her from completing that mission.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait but here is the third chapter!**

 **Updated the first two chapters as well so the story is kind of rewrite but not really. Just added a few things.**

 **Thanks for reading and the next chapters will be updated faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece

* * *

o0o

"Is that an island whale!"

Gaping as the massive head of the largest species of whale in the world surfaced in front of the Spade Pirates battleship Olvia stepped back as sea water doused the deck in front of her.

Hugging her bag to her chest she turned her back to the sea protecting the ancient texts inside.

"Laboon," Luffy jumped from the ship and landed on the whales head. "No more splashing, okay. Olvia's got important things in her bag that can't get wet.

 **"WHOOOO!"**

Laughing Luffy patted Laboon's head as the whale nodded. He was glad he had decided to bring him along when he entered the Grand Line.

 **(Flashback)**

 **"WHOOOO!"**

Racing down the Reverse Mountain Luffy shouted as the mournful cries of the island whale got louder.

"Laboon!" He shouted when he got close enough to the ocean to see the large figure crashing into the Red Line. "Laboon stop!"

Luffy hadn't wanted Laboon to hurt himself after hearing Crocus story, but after meeting and befriending Brook he couldn't let the whale continue. For another twenty years until his younger self entered the Grand Line.

 _"I have to stop it now."_

Throwing his arm back he jumped into the air. "Gomu Gomu No. . .Bazooka!"

Snapping his arms forward he didn't aim for Laboon's eye again instead slamming his palms into the whale's forehead. Laboon reeled back as the attack hit bellowing in pain.

 _"Glad I didn't hit him in the eye."_ Luffy landed back on the deck of his ship as a massive eye landed on him. Waving at the whale he grinned. "Laboon! My name is Luffy, I'm a friend of a Rumbar pirate! They want me to let you know that Crocus was wrong! They're still in the Grand Line! They didn't abandon you, Laboon!"

"Oi, what are you yapping about!" An old voice shouted down from the top of Laboon's head. "The Rumbar Pirates died in the Calm Belt. Don't fill Laboons head with lies, boy!"

"You must be Crocus! Yorki told me about you." Luffy lied switching Brook's name with the first captain of the Rumbar pirates.

Falling to his knees Luffy bowed his head. He was Brook's captain and Laboon was Brook's Nakama and that made him Luffy's. Falling to his knees Luffy pressed his forehead against the deck.

"Thank you, for looking after Laboon!"

Without Crocus Laboon would have surely died from ramming his head against the Red Line.

 **"WHOOOO!"**

Looking up as Laboon lowered his head and Crocus jumped from his head Luffy stood up his smile still in place even though Crocus was glaring at him.

"But I will take it from here. Will you set sail with me, Laboon? To find the rest of the Rumbar Pirates still in the Grand Line?"

"Stop spouting lies! The Rumbar Pirates were here fifty years ago," Crocus said as he landed on the railing of Luffy's ship. "There is no way you talked Yorki. You're far too young."

"Then how do I know about Brook, and the Mizuta twins, huh?" Luffy grinned.

Crocus was acting like a jerk but it was in Laboons best interest so he wasn't too bothered by the doctor's prickly attitude.

"Brook is still in the Grand Line," Luffy looked past Crocus. "Come with me, Laboon!"

 _"WHOOOO!"_

"Yosh!" Pumping his fist in the air as Laboons head bobbed. _"Not even a day in the Grand Line and I already have my first crew member."_

And he had already saved a friend. Jumping into the air Luffy landed on Laboons scar free head.

"We're going to have great adventures together, Laboon. And we're gonna find Brook, I promise!" Turning to Crocus Luffy's grin grew even wider.  
"Oi, pops, do you want to join as well?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Adventure is the young man's game. I don't have the energy for it." Crocus said as he hopped of Luffy's ship landing on the rocky shore next to the lighthouse.  
"If you really did talk to captain Yorki. . .then I wish you two the best of luck on your voyage."

"Shishishi, see ya, pops!" Luffy called as he kept sailing forward.

Without Vivi and that weird crown wearing guy here to attack Laboon, he was passing through Reverse Mountain a lot faster than he did when he was younger.

 _"I should get used to this."_ Without Crocodile trying to take over Alabasta, Enel claiming himself as God on Sky Island or CP9 kidnapping Robin his journey through Paradise would be a little dull.

Not boring but compared to his first adventure with his crew not much could happen that would make this second voyage as fun.

 _"WHOOOO!_ "

Jumping onto the cannons on the front of the ship Luffy grinned as Laboon dove in the ocean spraying seawater into the air.

"Let's go Laboon! Into the Grand Line!"

 **(Flashback End)**

 _"Brook is going to be so glad to see you, Laboon."_ After Sky Island, he could head straight to the Florian Triangle where Brook was waiting alone on his ship.

He didn't want to deny the Luffy that would be born in a few years his own adventures but he wasn't going to let his Nakama suffer either. Robin wouldn't lose her family, Brook wouldn't have his shadow stolen by Moriah. He would stop those things now and everything else that had happened to his friends before he met them.

"Captain-San?"

Drawn out of his thoughts Luffy looked up at Olvia who was standing on the deck of the battleship.

"Sorry, Olvia, shishishi." He jumped up onto the ship rubbing the back of his head. "Laboon is an island whale. I met him when I went over the Reverse Mountain after Rogers execution."

"Is that why you are sailing the Grand Line?" Olvia asked. "To find the One Piece?"

Everyone in the world had heard Gold Rogers announcement. And now the world was filled with thousands of pirates crews rampaging across the oceans as they searched for the treasure that would grant them everything the world had to offer.

It was obvious that was what a pirate was doing when they set sail.

 _"So why would I feel surprised if he said yes?"_ Olvia didn't understand. She had known the Spade Pirate captain for less than an hour. Yet, he didn't seem like the type of person who was interested in treasure.

"I don't care about the Pirate Kings treasure." Luffy waved his hand.

He had lived one life trying to find the One Piece. Not even then it was for the treasure. He wanted to be the Pirate King because he believed that the King of pirates had the most freedom on the sea. Which was true but it wasn't the only way to be free.

"You're a pirate and you're not interested in treasure? If not treasure, then what are you looking for?"

"Questions will have to wait, Olvia!" Luffy shouted as the ship neared where the knock up stream was building. He could feel it underneath the ocean.  
"Laboon!"

"WHOOOO?!"

"You can't follow us to Sky Island, I'm sorry." Luffy apologized to the whale. "We won't be gone long. Just wait for us here, okay?"

The massive whale nodded its mountain-sized head before diving into the water.

Turning to Olvia Luffy smiled and his arms shot out towards the white-haired woman.

Gasping as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist she turned her head to tell Captain Luffy as politely as possible to let the hell go of her but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a terrified squeal as the ship rocketed into the air and her legs gave out under her.

Clinging to the hard body of the Captain she shut her eyes as he laughed loudly in her ear.

Holding Olvia tightly so she wouldn't be thrown off the ship like Usopp he kept laughing as they got higher and higher into the air.

He was excited to be going back to Skypeia. Gan Fall would still be the ruler and the old knight was an awesome guy. But his excitement was blanketed slightly by his missing friends. The ones he had made the journey to Skypeia with before.

 _"I'm not replacing you guys."_ He wasn't. No matter who joined his crew they would be new friends and crew mates but never replacements. No swordsman could replace Zoro, and no navigator could replace Nami.

 _"I'm just adding to the crew."_

* * *

o0o

 _ **Upper yard, Skypeia**_

"Pierre!"

High above the Blue-sea, even higher than the White-sea. Gan Fall, the God of Skypeia placed the last piece of his armor over his head as a shadow in the shape of a bird passed over him.

If any blue sea dwellers were near they would have watched in awe as the mythical Pegasus that was believed to be nothing but legend landed on the ground its white wings folding in to rest against its pink polka dot body.

"Pierre, another pirate crew has come to our island." Gan Fall said a deep frown on his face.  
"Please, take me to them."

Lifting his lance Gan Fall swung a leg over the half-bird mounting its back. He did not want to fight, and hopefully, the pirates who had come to their island did not wish to cause trouble.

Nudging Pierre in the side he pointed his lance towards Angel beach, the last place the pirates had been seen.

"Forward, Pierre!"

* * *

o0o

"Ahh!"

Opening his eyes as the loud screams of a woman woke him Drake sat up on the bed he was in reaching up with a hand to rub his pounding head.

 _"Where am I?"_ Looking around the room he was in he didn't recognize it as a room on his father's ship. In fact, it looked like the standard room on board a Marine ship.

But that was impossible. His father had quit being a marine and was now a pirate.

His father. The crew. All unconscious outside a bar.

 _"Become my son."_

Drake's eyes went wide as it came back to him. That pirate back in the bar. He had asked him to sail with him.

 _"I must be on his ship."_

Sliding off the bed his bare feet touched the cold boards and he walked towards the door across the room. Opening the door he heard loud laughter coming from down the hall and walked towards it. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the pirate that had for intents and purposes kidnapped him. Being unconscious after their fight he hadn't agreed to join the man's crew. To become his son.

Pushing the door at the end of the hall open he stepped out onto the deck.

 _"What the hell."_

Standing on the deck the captain that had kidnapped him had his arms wrapped around a pink Pegasus neck multiple times, while an older man in a suit of armor laughed.

Next to the armored elder was the woman from the bar. One of the Ohara researcher who his father had been trying to shake down.

Ducking his head he felt his face heat up.

"Drake! You're awake," The captain shouted releasing the half bird half horse animal. "That's good, come over here. Meet Olvia, Knight gramps and Pierre!"

"My name is Gan Fall," the Knight dipped his head in greeting while Olvia just stared.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Luffy pointed at Gan Fall. "This is the god of the island. He's going to take Olvia to the Poneglyph that's here. I was gonna go too but now that you're awake we can get started on your training."

That was one of the things he was changing about how he led his crew. Zoro and everyone else usually took care of their own training and they were strong but if he had taught Usopp and the others about Haki maybe they wouldn't have died. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. All of his crew would get training this time around.

"Training? I haven't agreed to be a part of your crew." Drake didn't have any love for his father and was glad to be free of him. But that didn't mean he was going to joining the next pirate crew he came across.

"Huh? I asked you back in the bar." Luffy frowned. "You didn't so no."

"I was unconscious!"

Luffy shrugged. "We'll still train. And after we leave Sky Island you can choose whether you want to join or not."

He wasn't going to force anyone to join his crew but Drake was a good kid, and strong for someone so young. Drake had potential and he'd hate to see it go to waste with a crew like the Barrel pirates.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Let me know what you think so far with a review!**

 **Authors Note: A few people have asked if I'm going to have Luffy eat another Devil Fruit, giving him more than one power like Blackbeard or having him lose his Gomu Gomu no Mi. My answer to those questions is most likely not. Older Luffy will keep his Devil Fruit powers and younger Luffy in the sequel will get a new Devil Fruit.**

 **P.S.- I know the story seems a little rushed but the years between Rogers execution and the events that Luffy is going to stop is kind of large. And I'm trying to keep as close to canon as I can for this one except for theories. Like Kaido's devil fruit or why Shanks met with the Gorosei. So there will be more than a few time skips. Twenty four years is a long time and I'm not Oda.**

 **P.P.S- Tricor, thanks for the correction:)**


	5. Sky Island

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One Piece

* * *

o0o

"Can you really read what is written here, Olvia?" Gan Fall asked as he sat down on one of the many ruins surrounding the Poneglyph.

On her knees in front of the ancient text Olvia held her pen in her hand the tip creating a black blotch in her notebook.

 _"Make me a promise. Whatever you learn from this Poneglyph. You keep it to yourself if it doesn't need to be shared."_

Pulling her pen away from her notebook she closed the book and stood up. She had never had any intentions of keeping her promise to Captain Portgas. After searching for Poneglyphs for years letting a pirate dictate what she did with her findings was something she would not stand for.

But now she understood. Whoever the Captain had brought with him to Skypeia before, his friend from Ohara, they had told him what was written on the Poneglyph.

"Olvia-san, are you alright?"

Looking down at her hands Olvia realized she was shaking.

"I'm fine, Gan Fall. Just surprised is all." She said picking her bag up and setting her notebook inside.  
"I'd been searching for so long. To finally be able to read another part of history. . ."

"Are you ready to return to your ship?" Gan Fall asked standing up from his seat. "Do you not wish to copy what was written?"

Olvia shook her head.

"I have everything I need."

What was written could never be translated.

* * *

o0o

"You have to feel the attack coming, Drake."

Wincing as he was smacked with a marine training sword again Drake clenched his fist holding the anger he felt inside of him. He hated this training. Had hated it since the second it started after Olvia and Gan Fall had left the ship, which was hours ago.

And in those hours he had been introduced to Haki.

 _"We're sailing for the New World, Drake. Past the Red Line will make what you've seen so far look like Paradise. You have to be strong enough to fight if I'm not around to protect you."_

 **"Whack!"**

"Dammit!" Pulling the blindfold from his eyes Drake jumped to his feet and spun around glaring at the man who wanted to be his captain.  
"What is the point of this?"

Luffy frowned, hadn't he already explained?

"It's to teach you how to use your Ha-"

"Haki, yes, you said that. But what is Haki?" If Drake was going to go to sleep with welts on his head he wanted to make sure they were actually worth it. For all, he knew, this Captain Luffy was just smacking him for kicks. Just like his biological father.

"Huh? Didn't I explain it," Rubbing his chin Luffy replayed everything that had happened since they took the knock up stream to Skypeia.

Amazon, the old lady that guarded the gates to Skypeia let them in for free. The giant crab had lifted them to Angel beach where he had first met Conis. The awesome old knight that had helped them defeat Enel showed up and he was just as cool as he was twenty years from now.

 _"And then Drake woke up. Olvia left with Gan Fall, and we started training."_

"Shishishi, I guess I didn't explain it." Luffy scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Just explain. please." Drake sighed. How could a pirate captain be so carefree and dare he say it. . .stupid."

"Right." Luffy nodded. "Haki is a latent power that everybody has. However, most people don't realize their power or don't know how to bring them out, until the very end."

Reaching out Luffy switched the blindfold in Drakes' hand with the wooden sword he was holding. Covering his eyes with the black cloth he tied the ends behind his head keeping it in place.

"Hit me."

"What?" Drake looked from the captain to the stick in his hand, and then back to the captain. "You want me to hit. . .you? With this?"

What kind of captain let his crew hit him?

"Yes." Luffy grinned. "Or try to at least."

Gripping the wood tight Drake swung it like a bat aiming for the captain's head. It was time for a little payback.

"Having no doubt," Luffy leaned back just enough for the wooden sword to barely miss his nose. "That makes you strong."

"What?" Swinging again Drake's eyes widened as his attack missed. "How is he dodging? He can't see."

Ducking under another swing Luffy grinned as he recalled his own surprise when Rayleigh first showed him about Haki.

"There are two prominent types of Haki. The power to feel others presence more strongly, called Observation Haki." Luffy explained as Drake kept trying to hit him.  
"If you enhance this power, you can tell where your invisible enemy is."

Holding up his hand he clenched his fist coating his arm all the way up to his elbow in Haki.

"Next, Armament Haki. This power is the same as wearing armor."

Gaping as the training sword hit Luffy's arm and snapped Drake dropped his half to the ground. _"This is what he was teaching me?"_

To be dodge attacks without seeing them, and how to block them if he couldn't dodge the attacks.

"There is another part to armament Haki." Luffy untied the blindfold around his head. "Using it against someone who has eaten a Devil Fruit will allow you to bypass their abilities."

"A technique that negates Devil Fruit abilities?"

Luffy smiled handing the blindfold back to Drake. "Yes, and you'll need to learn how to use both Observation and Armament Haki if you want to survive in the New World."

* * *

o0o

"Thank you for escorting me, Gan Fall-san." Olvia dipped her head to the God of Skypeia.

Gan-Fall smiled inclining his head as well. "It was nothing. Still, I am very surprised that someone from the blue sea could read that ancient script. No one in Skypeia has the ability."

"Not many on the blue sea can read it either. It's a dead language to most of the world." Something Olvia was very glad for.

She didn't know how Captain Portgas knew what was inscribed on the Poneglyph but she understood him a little more now. The promise he had her make before asking Gan Fall to escort her to the Poneglyph He was protecting the world from ancient weapons that if found would cause war on a scale larger than anyone had ever seen.

Looking out at the beach where the Captain was striking the pirate he had recruited on Jaya with a wooden stick.

 _"I'll keep my promise, Captain-san."_

Whatever the great weapon Poseidon was, no one but her and the Captain needed to know that it was located on Fishman island. Not even the other scholars on Ohara. She didn't think that they would release the information but records could be stolen and anyone in possession of the knowledge she held would be a target for pirates and marines alike.

It was safer to keep the information to herself despite that in doing so she would be going against her beliefs that information should be shared. Some things were best left in the past it seemed.

"I must go now, Olvia." Gan Fall said as he mounted Pierre. "I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. Captain Portgas as well."

As the old knight and his bird/horse hybrid flew away Olvia watched them go for a moment a small smile on her face. When she had heard that Gan Fall was the _'God'_ of Skypeia she had been worried he would be some arrogant ruler who extorted those he ruled over. Someone similar to the Celestial Dragons that ruled the World Government.

"He was a cool guy."

Jumping at how close the captain's voice was Olvia turned around her blue eyes meeting near black ones.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Luffy asked despite knowing the answer.

"I did," Olvia answered. "And I'll keep my promise. As far as anyone but us is concerned there was no Poneglyph on Sky Island."

"Good." Luffy smiled.

Despite herself, Olvia felt her lips rise up in a smile as well. Looking away so the captain wouldn't see it she asked.

"What were you two doing while I was gone?"

She would be lying if she said that seeing Drake blindfolded and being with a stick didn't intrigue her. Captain Portgas didn't seem like the type of person who was an abuser. So she was curious as to what they were doing on the beach.

"I was trying to get Drake to unlock his Haki." Luffy frowned as said boy finally reached the ship after being left behind on the beach by his teacher.  
"It's not going to well."

"Haki? Don't you think he's a little young for that? Maybe something less advanced would be better." Olvia suggested.

She didn't know how Drake was, but the boy didn't look a day over nine. Most adults had trouble ever unlocking Haki, let alone honing the skill.

"Drake's strong. He'll be able to do it."

In the future, Luffy hadn't known the captain of the Drake pirates like he did Tra-guy or Beige but what he did know pointed to his fellow Supernova being strong. Kaido wouldn't have accepted anyone weak into his crew.

"Now, if you've got everything you need we should get going." Luffy jumped over the edge of the ship.

When he was captain of the Strawhats and they left Skypeia the Merry had taken a lot of damage when they hit the water. Now that he was stronger their descent would be much slower.

"Captain Portgas, what are. . .ahh!" Gripping the railing as the entire ship moved Olvia's jaw dropped as Luffy lifted it into the air.

"Back to the blue sea, Shishishi!"

* * *

o0o

Hovering above a few feet above the ocean Luffy kicked the air underneath him keeping him safe from the water. Above his head, he held the hull of the battleship Koby had given him in his hands.

Even higher than that Olvia and Drake stood on the deck leaning over the railing gaping at Luffy.

 _"What the hell is he?"_ Drake didn't understand how someone stands on the air or carry a battleship. It wasn't a Devil Fruit power. He was sure of that. Captain Portgas had been very clear when he explained that the Devil Fruit he ate had been the Gomu Gomu no Mi. And that it had turned his body into rubber.

It didn't give him super strength or the ability to fly.

Setting the ship in the water Luffy kicked his way back up to the deck.

"Shishishi, what are you guys staring at?"

"Olvia!"

Turning around Olvia noticed her fellow scholars gathered on the docks and realized that Captain Portgas hadn't been talking to her and Drake but them.

"We're all glad you're alright, Olvia?" Roschet said. "Did you find the Poneglyph?"

"No," Olvia shook her head. "The inhabitants of Skypeia haven't seen anything resembling a Poneglyph and I couldn't find one searching either."

"So the pirate lied."

Olvia could hear the 'I told you so' in Roschet's voice and ignored him. He had been after her for a while and couldn't just take no for answer. Ever since he had joined the expedition team if felt like she had spent more time turning down his advances than she had studying.

"A fleet of Marine ships is coming to this island," Roschet informed her. "We need to set sail."

"Huh?" Luffy cocked his head. "Olvia's sailing with me now, you guys didn't need to wait for her."

Nodding Olvia stepped closer to Captain Portgas as Roschet gaped at them. She hadn't been planning to join the Spade Pirates, but Captain Portgas obviously knew more than she did about the Poneglyphs.

He could be what led her to the True History.

"We should get moving, captain." She said glancing at Luffy who grinned back at her.  
"If the Marines are coming."

"Shishishi, Drake!" Luffy called as he walked to the front of the ship lifting the thick rope that had been piled up at the bow.

Throwing the end into the water he shouted.

"Laboon! We're back!"

Seconds later the water broke apart as Laboon's head surfaced.

 ** _"WHOOOO!_**

"Hahaha, forward! Laboon!"

* * *

 **Leave a review with what you think so far!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
